Is that true?
by kirameku-14
Summary: Dan, kini terpampang keindahan tuhan di hadapanku. Tubuh mulus Hyukie yang belum sempat ku pakaikan satu helai pakaian itu tersaji dengan utuh untuk kutatap. Mulutku menganga dengan bodohnya saat memperhatikan kemulusan tubuhnya itu. HAEHYUK.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong, Yeong Gi is back! Uhmm, kali ini Yeong Gi datang dengan pair kesukaan Yeong Gi. HaeHyuk! Setelah sebelumnya debut pertama Yeong Gi dengan ff YeWook, sekarang HaeHyuk pun datang.

~"~"~"~"~"

Fict ini didedikasikan untuk HaeHyuk shipper yang berkeliaran (?) diluar sana.

Please enjoy it.

~"~"~"~"~"

**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

** And other pairing of Super Junior.**

** cameo: Jessica snsd.**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance.**

**Warning : Ini bukan boys love karena para uke jadi yeoja disini so,**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Dan disini SUPER JUNIOR**

**tetap eksis dengan para seme sebagai membersnya plus**

**Shinshin oppa.**

**Rate : T in this chap.**

**Summary : Apakah ini benar? Apakah aku harus menikahi yeoja itu?**

**Yeoja yang sama sekali tak kucintai itu? Aissssshhhhh… ini**

**semua demi appa dan umma, aku harus menikahinya karena**

**ini adalah permintaan terakhir appa.**

**~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"**

**^^IS THAT TRUE? By CHO YEONG GI^^**

~"~"~"~"~"

Eunhyuk POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa bagiku. Aku akan menikah, ah akhirnya aku menikah juga. Aku memang ingin menikah di usiaku yang sudah 25 tahun ini. Betapa bahagianya aku karena aku mempunyai calon suami yang baik seperti nya. Aku sangat bahagia karena ia akan mengisi hari-hari ku kedepannnya, aku yang selalu kesepian ini begitu bahagia saat ku tahu kalau appa dan umma, sebelum mereka tiada mereka telah menjodohkan ku dengan namja itu, namja yang memang selama ini selalu menyita seluruh perhatian ku dan namja itu adalah satu-satunya namja yang kucintai.

Kini aku sedang menatap pantulan diriku di cermin, hari ini tak akan ada rasa kesepian seperti yang selama ini kurasakan karena hari ini namja itu akan menjadi suami ku. Dan ia akan menemaniku seperti apa yang kuharapkan selama ini.

"Annyeong! Hyukie eonni~~~" sebuah suara tinggi namun merdu milik seorang yang sangat kukenal menyapa ku "Chukkae Hyukie eonni, untuk pernikahan mu." Yeoja mungil itu memeluk ku erat.

"Ne, gomapta Wookie-ya" aku pun membalas pelukan hangatnya itu dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Hyukie-ya, chukkae nae saeng" kali ini seorang yeoja aegyo yang memelukku.

"Jeongmal gomapta Minnie eonni, cha, kapan kalian berdua akan menyusul ku?" tanyaku pada dua sahabat ku ini.

"Tenang saja Eunhyuk-ah, Wookie-ya dan aku kan segera menikah" seorang namja tampan masuk ke ruang khusus mempelai wanita yang sedang kutempati ini, namja tampan itu langsung memeluk mesra pinggang mungil milik sahabat ku yang paling kusayangi ini.

"Ne, Hyukie noona tenang saja. Minnie-ya takkan bisa menolak charisma milikku ini" ujar seorang namja jangkung dan tersenyum bahagia, sama seperti namja pertama, ia langsung memeluk yeoja yang namanya ia sebutkan tadi.

"Hahaha, araseo Jong Wonnie-oppa, Kyuhyunnie" jawab ku dan tersenyum bahagia saat melihat muka merah merona kedua sahabat ku yang berada dipelukan namja chingu nya masing-masing.

Ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untukku, benarkan?

~"~"~"~"~"

Normal POV

Lee Hyuk Jae atau yang lebih kita kenal sebagai Eunhyuk, yeoja ini sungguh bahagia karena hari ini ia akan melepas masa lajangnya dan menikahi namja yang selama ini dicintainya. Kini ia berjalan menuju altar pernikahan nya dan berdiri disamping namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Mereka berdua telah selesai mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan dan kini status keduanya telah resmi menjadi suami-istri.

"Hae-ya, gomawo" ujar Eunhyuk lembut saat mereka berdua, ya, Eunhyuk dengan suaminya, baru saja tiba di rumah baru mereka.

"Jangan memanggilku Hae-ya! Menggelikan! Sudah sana kau tidur di kamarmu" sahut namja yang bernama Donghae itu sembari masuk ke kamar nya dan segera saja ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Mwo? Mora guyo yeobo? Kenapa aku harus tidur di kamar yang lain sementara suamiku tidur di kamar yang terpisah?" Eunhyuk sungguh bingung dengan sifat suaminya yang berbeda, sangat berbeda dan terlalu jauh berbeda dengan semua sifat yang selama ini ia tunjukkan ke hadapan banyak orang dan kehadapannya juga. Mendengar pertanyaan yang di keluarkan oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan gusar.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku menyuruh kau untuk tidur di kamar lain?" Donghae menatap tajam mata Eunhyuk yang mengerjap bingung melihat ekspresi yang dihadirkan oleh suaminya itu.

"Annyeo, aku tidak tuli. Tapi, Hae-ya, kita ini sudah menikah…" pernyataan lembut Eunhyuk langsung saja dipatahkan oleh Donghae.

"Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau tak pernah menyadarinya? Aku ini tak pernah mencintaimu sama sekali. Dan menikah dengan mu adalah demi memenuhi harapan mendiang appa ku saja. Serta jangan pernah kau memanggilku seolah-olah kau akrab, dekat dan mengenalku! Araseoyo Lee Hyuk Jae-sshi?" tatapan yang penuh kebencian dilayangkan Donghae pada Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk tertegun.

"Araseo, Donghae-sshi" jawab Eunhyuk sembari menahan tangis nya dan pergi ke kamar lain yang tersedia di rumah itu. Donghae tak mau ambil pusing. Ia dengan segera masuk ke kamarnya dan beristirahat, baginya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat kacau.

~"~"~"~"~"

Donghae POV

Aku kini telah menikahi yeoja itu,tapi hatiku sama sekali tidak untuknya. Hati ku masih milik Jessica. Seorang yeoja manis yang selalu menemani hari-hari ku dan mencurahkan cintanya padaku.

"Jess, mianhae" gumamku lirih dan kubaringkan tubuhku yang teramat lelah ini diatas kasur ku. Pikiran ku kembali melayang mengingat pertemuan terakhirku dengan Jessica tadi siang di resepsi pernikahan ku dengan yeoja itu.

FLASHBACK

"Hae oppa, chukkae" Jessica menghampiriku saat aku sedang menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan. Tanpa pikir panjang dan berkata apapun aku pun menarik tangan Jessica menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Waeyo oppa?" Tanya nya pada ku saat kami telah sampai di tempat yang lumayan sepi di sisi lain gedung resepsi ini.

"Kenapa kamu datang? Aku kan sudah memperingati mu untuk tidak datang kan? Aku tak mau melihatmu sakit dengan menghadiri resepsi ini" ujarku khawatir akan keadaannya . Kulihat Jessica pun mulai menangis.

"Gwaenchanna oppa, lagipula aku sudah terlanjur sakit. Jadi tak apa kan kalau aku datang kesini" ujarnya sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tak tega melihat senyum palsunya itu maka aku memeluknya erat.

FLASHBACK END

Esok harinya, pagi-pagi sekali aku bangun dan segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat syuting reality show terbaru bersama Siwon-hyung, Shindong-hyung dan Yesung-hyung. Selesai berkemas akupun beranjak ke dapur dan kulihat yeoja itu sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan.

"Annyeong Donghae-sshi, makanlah" sapa yeoja yang kini berstatus sebagai istri ku ini lembut saat melihatku berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Aku pun hanya bergumam dan memakan masakan buatannya dalam diam. "Cha, enak tidak?" Tanya yeoja itu setelah aku selesai makan.

"Hm, lumayanlah. Untuk mengganjal perut" jawab ku dingin dan beranjak dari ruang makan menuju pintu masuk rumah ini.

"Gomawo untuk pujian mu Donghae-sshi, ah , siang nanti aku akan pergi keluar dan pulangnya mungkin nanti sore. Bolehkah?" Tanya yeoja itu penuh senyum yang membuatku muak melihatnya.

"Terserahmu sajalah. Jangan mengganggu ku lagi dengan pertanyaan konyolmu itu. Arra?" jawab ku dingin dan segera berlalu dari nya.

"Uhmm, ne, changkamman Donghae-sshi. Nanti kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya yeoja itu yang membuatku kesal karena ia tak mengindahkan perkataan ku barusan.

"YA! Dwaegoneun! Bukanlah urusan mu aku pulang jam berapa pun, kuharap kau mengerti perkataan ku kali ini Lee Hyuk Jae-sshi!" bentak ku kesal dan aku pun segera keluar dari rumah ini dan membanting pintu masuk tepat dimuka yeoja itu.

~"~"~"~"~"

Eunhyuk POV

"Aigoo~~ aku harus tahan, aku harus sabar" aku mengelus dada ku agar perasaanku lebih lapang lagi dalam menghadapi kelakuan suami ku yang belum mengakui kehadiran ku sebagai istrinya ini. "Yeobo, aku akan membuatmu mencintai ku dan melupakan yeoja manapun. Kau akan selalu melihatku" ujarku mantap dan aku pun kembali ke dalam untuk sedikit membenahi rumah baru kami ini. "Aku tahu yeobo, kau masih mencintai yeoja itu kan. Tak apa, suatu hari nanti kau akan mencintai ku. Dan aku yakin suatu hari nanti itu akan terjadi" ujarku lirih sembari menatap foto pernikahan kami. Hati ku teriris saat memandang foto pernikahan kami, kenyataan yang sebenarnya tidaklah seindah dan sebahagia seperti yang terpampang di wajah kami berdua saat itu. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Nanti, aku akan memandang foto kita berdua dengan senyum bahagia yeobo bukan dengan senyum miris seperti pagi ini. Yaksok." Janji ku, sebuah janji dari seorang yeoja, istri yang sangat mencintai namja sekaligus suami ku ini.

.

.

.

.

**^^TBC^^**

Eotte? Makin aneh kah ff aku ini? Berniat untuk dilanjutkan dan membaca lanjutannya? Review please *bow*

Nge-flame Yeong Gi dan ff ini boleh. TAPI JANGAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN NGE-FLAME MAUPUN NGE-BASH OPPADEUL!.

Jeongmal kamsahamnida *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight, such a beautiful night. Sing with me now, 2011. Follow me Yeong Gi, Yeong Gi #plak *digatak readers-ssi*

Cho Yeong Gi a.k.a Key is back with Is That True chapter 2. Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk yang udah RnR fict Key *bow*

Please enjoy it HaeHyuk shipper~~

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Main Cast : still HaeHyuk, antagonis Jessica and other pair in Super Junior dorm.**

**Genre : hurt/comfort and romance**

**Rate : still T in this chap**

**Warning : no sho-ai because in this fict an uke as a yeoja. Super Junior tetap eksis dengan all seme members plus Shinshin oppa.**

**Disclaimer : oppadeul just a human who lived in ELF's heart**

**Summary : Aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan kuat dan berjuang untuk membuat mata nae nampyeon berpaling padaku, tapi apakah aku bisa? Apakah aku bisa jika yeoja itu masih berada disamping nae nampyeon. Dan bisakah aku melakukannya dengan tubuh ku yang makin lemah oleh kecelakaan ini?**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**^^Is That True by Cho Yeong Gi^^**

**Chapter 2**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

~Normal POV~

Seorang namja tampan berambut coklat tampak sedang berjalan santai menuju management tempatnya bernaung. Langkah santai nya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat siluet yeoja yang dicintai nya sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Berinisiatif untuk memulai hari nya dengan senyuman yeoja itu, ia pun menghampiri yeoja yang fikiran nya sedan melayang entah kemana.

"Heyo! Melamun saja" sapa namja itu.

"Mwo? Aissh, oppa kau mengejutkan ku saja. Uhm, oppa temani aku sarapan mau tidak?" Tanya yeoja itu manja

"Khajja, aku juga belum sarapan Sica-ya. Khajja, kita sarapan bersama" namja yang bernama Donghae itu mengamit lengan yeoja itu dan membawa nya ke kafetaria SM building

OoOoOoO

Pernikahan antara Donghae dengan Eunhyuk sudah berjalan selama 5 bulan, dan mereka hubungan berdua masih sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka menikah. Dingin, kaku, dan seolah tak saling mengenal satu sama lain jika mereka sedang berada dirumah. Donghae pun lebih sering pergi pagi dan pulang menjelang subuh, ia pun masih sering menginap di Super Junior dorm.

"Hei hyung, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan istri mu secara formal ke kami semua? Sudah 5 bulan kan kalian menikah?" Tanya Zhou Mi saat Donghae kembali menginap di dorm.

"Ne, manager hyung memang telah merencanakan nya dan tinggal menunggu kabarnya saja Mimi-ya" Donghae menjawab dengan tampang malas.

"Loh? Hyung, waeyo?" Tanya Siwon yang baru saja pulang ke dorm setelah selesai syuting film terbarunya.

"Gwaenchanna, aku hanya agak lelah saja Siwonnie." Ujar Donghae lemah, "Cha, aku sudah sangat mengantuk, aku tidur disini ya" setelah berujar seperti itu Dongahe pun masuk ke kamarnya dan segera terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

"Aku kasian dengan nasib pernikahan mereka Wookie sering bercerita, baginya Eunhyuk-ak yang sekarang tidak seperti Eunhyuk-ah yang biasanya" terang Yesung.

"Cheongmal? Memang sih kami kurang akrab dengan Eunhyuk-ssi, tapi menurutku Eunyhyuk-ssi itu adalah yeoja yang baik dan periang" Kang In yang memang kurang akrab dengan istri Donghae itu mengutarakan apa yang ada di fikiran nya tentang istri dari dongsaeng terbaiknya itu.

"Ne, terakhir bertemu dengan Hyukie noona, noona tak banyak tersenyum seperti biasanya" keluh Kyuhyun yang memang menyukai senyuman tulus yang di keluarkan oleh sahabat yeoja chingu nya itu, orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti noona nya sendiri.

"Apa mungkin ini semua karena jadwal Hae-ya yang gila-gilaan akhir-akhir ini? Kalian merasa aneh tidak sih? Beberapa bulan belakangan ini Hae-ya seperti orang yang gila kerja dan segala job yang ditawarkan oleh manager hyung ia terima, apa itu tidak aneh untuk pasangan pengantin baru?" analisis Hankyung sebagai hyung tertua.

"Araseo hyung, aigoo~~ pasti Eunhyuk-ssi kesepian, Hae-ya benar-benar ceroboh. Harusnya ia pintar mengatur jadwal nya." Omel Kang In kesal akan kelakuan dongsaeng nya itu.

"Tapi hyung, apa kalian akhir-akhir ini merasa kalau Hae-hyung dekat lagi dengan Jessica-sshi?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara para hyung nya itu.

"Memang sih" gumam Hankyung menyetujui ucapan sang magnae.

"Aigoo~~ kuharap bukan ini penyebab nya" harap Kang In cemas akan kelakuan pasutri baru itu.

"Ah! Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul. Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Eunhyuk-noona kesini? Saat perayaan comeback kita nanti, kita rayakan di dorm saja tak usah di restaurant seperti biasanya" saran Siwon bijak, sebuah saran yang dijawab dengan anggukan bersemangat dari seluruh members.

"Dan yang datang hanya yeobo atau chagiya kita masing-masing saja, eotteohke?" saran Yesung yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Ah! Daebak!" seru Zhou Mi lantang.

"Oke, nanti akan aku bicarakan dengan manager-hyung" jawab Kang In menyetujui saran bijak dan cemerlang dari Siwon.

Saran Siwon pun disetujui, private party itu pun diadakan. Para yeoja pun sibuk mengurusi makanan yang akan dimakan bersama para namja. Beruntungnya Yesung karena memiliki Ryeowook sebagai tunangannya. Di private party ini Eunhyuk nampak senang karena semuanya menerima dirinya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Chukkae Super Junior!" teriak semuanya sembari mendentingkan gelas berisi soju ke udara. Mereka larut dalam kegembiraan, walaupun Donghae berakting sempurna sebagai suami yang baik namun Eunhyuk sadar itu hanya acting semata dan ia pun meladeni itu semua. Selama ini, mereka telah terbiasa berakting layaknya pasangan yang ideal di hadapan orang lain. Ya, hanya acting.

ting tong ting tong

Terdengar suara bel dorm mereka berbunyi, semuanya saling berpandangan menatap satu sama lain, dalam fikiran mereka terlintas satu pertanyaan. Siapa yang datang lagi?

"Biar kubukakan" ujar Donghae berbaik hati untuk membukakan pintu dorm

Ternyata, yang datang adalah Jessica. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Donghae. Raut muka Donghae berubah cerah ia sangat senang saat mengetahui kalau yang datang adalah Jessica, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk.

~Donghae POV~

Akupun keluar dengan Jessica, berdua saja. Aigoo~ ini yang aku suka. Lebih kusuka dibandingkan dengan perayaan di dalam sana. Bukannya aku tak senang dengan kemenangan boyband kami, tapi aku tak suka dengan keberadaan yeoja itu, aishh.

"Oppa, apa tak apa kau meperhatikanku seperti ini dan meninggalkan istrimu lalu pergi dengan ku?" Tanya Jessica saat kami sedang berjalan di taman.

"Kamu tahu kan? Yang aku cintai hanya kamu, bukan yeoja itu, dan biarpun aku telah menikah hatiku ini untukkmu, arachi?" ucapku tegas.

At house of Lee Donghae

"Ya! Lama sekali kau berdandan! Ppali-ya! Kita akan telat Karen aulahmu itu pabo yeoja!" ujarku kesal karean hampir 30 menit aku menunggu ia berdandan. Cih, merepotkan saja.

"Mianhamnida, aku hanya sedikit gugup Donghae-sshi. Inikan wawancara pertama ku dengan mu Donghae-sshi" ujar yeoja itu dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Senyum yang entah bagaimana selalu terulas wajahnya, senyum yang selalu membuatku muak. Dia sudah kusakiti sedemikian rupa, namun masih kuat tersenyum seperti itu. Benar-benar memuakkan pabo yeoja itu.

"Ne! Cepatlah!" ujarku gusar dan beranjak masuk ke mobil tanpa perlu repot membukakan pintu mobil untuk yeoja itu.

At SM BUILDING

Normal POV

Selama wawancara berlangsung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampil mesra. Donghae tanpa segan mencium pipi Eunhyuk dan tersenyum polos setelahnya. Eunhyuk pun melakukan perannya sebagai istri yang baik, pengertian dan perhatian.

Keluar dari ruangan wawancara, Donghae masih menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Sampai ia melihat, Jessica berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Donghae pun jadi salah tingkah dan agak kaku. Jessica membuang muka seakan tak melihat tangan Donghae yang menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong" sapa Eunhyuk ramah pada Jessica.

"Annyeong" balas Jessica seadanya.

"Ne, aku masih ada urusan. Kamu bisa punlang sendiri kan Eunhyuk-ah?" sedetik, ya hanya sedetik saja tuhan membiarkan Eunhyuk bahagia karena panggilan yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae. Tapi, detik berikutnya ia sadar kalau Donghae masih berakting menjadi suami yang sempurna.

"Ne, aku bisa. Hwaiting!" Eunhyuk menyemangati suaminya dengan tulus, dan Donghae pun berlalu dari tempat itu setelah melayangkan senyum manis untuk Jessica.

"Cha, Jessica-sshi. Apakah kau sibuk? Bisa kita berbincang sebentar?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada yeoja chingu suaminya itu, Jessica pun hanya mnejawab dengan anggukan kepala ringan.

~Eunhyuk POV~

Kini aku berada di cafeteria yang berada tak jauh dari SM Building. Aku berhadapan dengan yeoja chingu suamiku yang duduk dengan angkuhnya dihadapan ku. Ne, aku tahu, mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih biarpun sekarang Donghae adalah suamiku

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

"Jessica-sshi, seperti yang kita sama-sama ketahui. Aku dan Donghae telah menikah" jawabku

"Lalu?" responnya dingin.

"Dan, seperti yang kita sama-sama ketahui pula, kau dan suamiku masih menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Jessica-sshi, bisakah kau tinggalkan Donghae-ya? Dia suamiku." Jawab ku penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir yang kuucapkan.

"Kau bermimpi huh? Kau tahu pasti, hati Donghae nae chagiya hanya untukku, takkan pernah terisi olehmu. Kau pikir, dengan aku meninggalkannya kau bisa membuat hatinya menjadi milikmu juga? Yang benar saja!" maki yeoja itu amat ketus padaku.

"Araseo, ini semua bagai mimpi. Tetap seperti mimpi jika kau masih mengganggu suamiku"

PLAKKK! Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan yeoja itu ke pipiku, membuat pipiku memerah dan sedikit sakit tapi tak sesakit hatiku karena ulah yeoja ini yang masih berada didekat suamiku.

"Jika aku tak akan pernah memiliki Donghae seutuhnya maka tak akan pernah kubiarkan kau memilikinya juga. Araseo!" ujar yeoja itu dinging an ia segera meninggalkan ku.

'Juyeo, apakah ini benar? Apakah hidupku harus seperti ini. Mengapa harus seperti ini? Mengapa pernikahan yang sangat kuharapkan malah jadi seperti ini?' batinku. Aku masih terdiam cukup lama di bangku café itu untuk beberapa saat. Aku menatap kosong kedepan dan tanpa terasa air mata mulai bergulir dari pelopak mataku. Aku menangis, hatiku sakit dan hatiku ini sudah berdarah sedemikian rupa.

Tak lama, kuputuskan untuk pulang dan segera kubayar minuman yang tadi kupesan tanpa sempat kuminum. Aku menyusuri jalanan tetap dengan tatapan kosong, hatiku masih terasa sakit, dan air mata ini masih setia mengalir kencang.

~Normal POV~

Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Hankyung melihat Eunhyuk yang sedan berjalan di trotoar jalan hendak menyebrang.

"Eunhyuk eonni!" panggil Ryeowook, tapi Eunhyuk tetap melangkah tanpa mendengar panggilan dari dongsaennya itu.

"ANNYEOOOO! EONNI AWAS! EUNHYUK EONNI!" teriak Ryeowook kencang saat sebuah mobil menghantam tubuh Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk terpelanting, dari kepalanya mengalir cairan kental berwarna merah pekat, dan itu tak sedikit. Perlahan, kesadaran Eunhyuk pun hilang. Ia pingsan dalan keadaan tubuh dan hati yang berdarah dan luka itu akan lama terobatinya. Lama, sangat lama.

%

TBC

%

Gomawo untuk review nya. Nikwon-sshi, pussy-sshi, diidactorlove-sshi, lanlopumin-sshi, lupe-sshi, arisa-ya, yue jumma, sapphire pealrs-sshi, lin nee-chan, pipit-sungminniELFishy, ika uzumakiteukhyukkie-sshi, fuu-chan, af-ah, dan elf-sshi.

Jeongmal kamsahamnida *bow*

Key cuma mau bilang NGE-BASH MAUPUN NGE-FLAME FF KEY GAK APA! ASLA KALIAN GAK NGE-BASH MAUPUN NGE-FLAME OPPADEUL ARACHI?

Okay? RnR please~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Ne saenggage nado mollae useumi(na) nado mollae. Nan sarangirangeol mitji anhasseo neoneun machi mabeopcheoreom nae ane deureowasseo my boo. Ijeneun saranghae ppajyeobeorin babo. Jeonbu neo ttaemunilgeol It's you. I fallin' love with you. Nan geujeo neol barabogetdago yaksokhae. That I never let you go. Seshangi modu kkeutnabeorindedo. Meomchuji annneun sigyecheoreom neol saranghagetdaego. I need your love, love, love~

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Main Cast : still HaeHyuk, antagonis Jessica and other pair in Super Junior dorm.**

**Genre : hurt/comfort and romance**

**Rate : still T in this chap**

**Warning : no sho-ai because in this fict an uke as a yeoja. Super Junior tetap eksis dengan all seme members plus Shinshin oppa.**

**Disclaimer : oppadeul just a human who lived in ELF's heart**

**Summary : Menyakiti Eunhyuk sedemikian rupa membuat Eunhyuk harus pergi dari kehidupan Donghae. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Donghae setelah perginya sang istri? Akankah ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal?**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**^^IS THAT TRUE by CHO YEONG GI^^**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

^Eunhyuk POV^

.

Aku sangat sadar kalau tubuh ku ini dihantam dengan begitu keras oleh mobil yang melaju kencang itu.

Bunuh diri? Mungkin memang seperti itu lah tindakkan ku saat ini. Ah, jeongmal pabo-ya Lee Hyuk Jae! Kau harus kuat, bukannya lemah seperti ini. Jangan menyerah!

Tapi, sudah tidak ada celah lagi agar ku bisa memasuki hati suami ku itu. Aku harus apa? Selama ini hanya aku saja yang tersenyum bahagia saat mengetahui jika aku akan menikah, tapi tidak dengan suami ku. Tidak ada kebahagiaan untuknya saat harus menikahi ku.

YA! Lee Eunhyuk! Up! Up! Jangan menjadi penakut seperti ini. Kemana perginya kau yang selama ini? Kemana perginya seorang Eunhyuk yang periang huh? Ini masih masalah kecil, kau itu kuat. Ayo bangkit Lee Eunhyuk!

.

^Normal POV^

.

Seorang Uisanim keluar dari sebuah ruang gawat darurat dengan muka lelah, tapi seulas senyuman terlukis di bibir Uisanim tersebut.

Melihat Uisanim itu keluar dari ruang gawat darurat, seluruh orang yang menunggui Eunhyuk pun menghampiri Uisanim itu.

"Uisanim-sshi, bagaimana keadaan uri Hyukkie?" Sungmin lah orang pertama yang menghampiri Uisanim itu.

"Nyonya Lee sudah sadar. Tapi, kondisinya sangat lemah. Ia mengalami gegar otak, meskipun hanyalah sebuah gegar otak ringan. Tapi itu semua berimbas pada ketahanan tubuhnya. Kumohon kalian keluarganya untuk memperhatikan kondisi Nyonya Lee, ia tidak boleh terlalu tertekan. Arra?" setelah berujar seperti itu Uisanim tersebut menghela nafas singkat dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda. "Tadi Nyonya Lee sudah sadar, dan ia meminta ku agar mengizinkannya untuk segera dibawa pulang. Tapi aku tak bisa mengizinkannya, selain keadaan Nyonya Lee yang masih lemah dan masih butuh perawatan, kami pihak rumah sakit tak bisa melakukannya tanpa izin dari keluarganya. Kalau bisa, aku ingin berbicara dengan Tuan Lee. Apakah bisa?" Tanya Uisanim itu.

"Akan kami usahakan Uisanim-sshi, Kamsahamnida untuk pertolongan mu Uisanim-sshi" sahut Hankyung yang merasa kalau ini masih menjadi tanggung jawabnya juga mengingat ia adalah saudara tertua di Super Junior dan yang sedang terbaring lemah itu adalah istri dari adiknya di Super Junior.

"Arrrrgh, Donghae-hyung pabo! Jeongmal paboya, teleponnya tidak diangkat, sudah berkali-kali aku telepon tapi tidak diangkat-angkat." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal sembari meremat ponselnya kesal.

"Kali ini aku tak akan marah mendengar kau berkata seperti itu Kyu, aku juga kesal dengan ikan satu itu. Email ku tidak ada yang dibalas olehnya." Gerutu Yesung tak kalah kesalnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita melihat keadaan Eunhyuk-ah saja, khajja Sungmin-ah, Ryeowook-ah" ajak Hankyung pada dua yeoja yang sedari tadi menangis dalam diam, menangisi sahabatnya yang terbaring lemah itu.

Segera saja mereka berlima masuk ke kamar pasien yang ditempati oleh Eunhyuk, di kamar itu nampaklah Eunhyuk yang sedang terduduk lemah dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang sekarang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Eonni, kenapa duduk? Eonni gwaenchannayo?" Ryeowook segera menghampiri Eunhyuk yang terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya itu.

"Gwaenchanda Wookie-ya" jawab Eunhyuk dan seulas senyuman lemah terpoles di wajahnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kenapa kau tak mau dirawap inap? Biarpun hanya gegar otak ringan, tapi kau masih butuh perawatan" Tanya Hankyung penasaran atas kehendak Eunhyk untuk segera dibawa kembali ke rumahnya.

"Arra oppa, tapi aku tak mau membuat kalian repot" kali ini kembali sebuah senyuman terulas di wajah pucat Eunhyuk.

"Kau itu, kau tidak merepotkan tahu! Kau ini kan adikku juga" omel Sungmin pada Eunhyuk yang memang sudah dianggap adik olehnya.

"Aissh! Hyung! Kenapa handphone mu malah jadi tidak aktif begini! Paboya!" geram Kyuhyun saat ia yang mencoba menghubungi hyung nya itu dan handphone nya malah dinon-aktifkan.

"Biarkan saja Kyuhyunnie. Uhm, bisakah kalian mengantarkan aku pulang sekarang? Aku tidak betah dengan bau rumah sakit. Jebal" mohon Eunhyuk pada orang-orang yang kini memandanginya heran.

"Kau masih lemah Eunhyuk-ah, istirahatlah disini satu atau dua hari lagi. Nde?" saran Yesung tapi Eunhyuk keras kepala dan tetap meminta pulang.

"Ne Eonni, kami mohon" pinta Ryeowook.

"Anni-ya, istiharat dirumah sendiri lebih nyaman dan bisa menyembuhkanku lebih cepat. Butakhamnida" mohon Eunhyuk dengan mata memelas yang tak bias ditolak oleh siapapun.

.

#at house of Lee Donghae

.

Akhirnya, semua pun setuju untuk membawa Eunhyuk pulang kerumahnya dan Donghae. Mereka semua masih menunggui Eunyuk sampai malam hari. Tepat setelah makan malam mereka semua pamit untuk pulang dan membiarkan Eunhyuk untuk beristirahat.

Sekitar jam 3 subuh Donghae pulang kerumahnya dan menerobos masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk. Entah apa yang ada di fikirannya, tak ia pedulikan keaadaan Eunhyuk yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya dengan balutan perban di kepalanya.

"Ireona! Ireona! Khajja! Ireona babo yeoja!" maki Donghae. Makian kasar Donghae pun membuat Eunhyuk terbangun.

"Ah, Donghae-sshi, kau sudah pulang rupanya?" Tanya Eunhyuk lemah karena terbangun oleh teriakan Donghae. Dan terbangun secara tiba-tiba itu membuat kepalanya kembali sakit.

"BABO! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada yeoja chingu ku tadi siang huh! Kau! Kau telah membuatnya menangis!" maki Donghae. Eunhyuk masih terdiam di atas ranjangnya dan tetap memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit itu.

"Jadi, kau kesini, membangunkan ku serta marah-marah seperti ini hanya karena yeoja itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk lemah.

"Jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu. Dia segalanya untuk ku dan kau telah membuat orang yang istimewa di kehidupanku itu menangis! Kau seharusnya memikirkan perasaan ku dan dia!" teriak Donghae tepat di wajah Eunhyuk.

"DIAM!" teriak Eunhyuk kencang, emosinya membuncah dan kini ia berani menatap Donghae yang terdiam mendengar terikan Eunhyuk itu. "Perasaannya katamu? Perasaan mu? Apa kau gila Lee Donghae? Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan ku? Tidak! Jawabannya tidak! Apa kau tahu? Selama ini yang tersakiti itu aku. Aku! Aku yang setiap hari selalu kau perlakukan seperti orang luar ini. Aku ini istrimu, aku ini istrimu! Tapi apa kenyataannya? Aku tahu, kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi bisakah kau memperlakukan ku sedikit lebih baik? Perlakukan aku sedikit lebih lembut? Bisakah kau tak memperlakukan ku sejahat ini?" Eunhyuk pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan menahan sakit. "Sekarang, kumohon kau keluar dari kamarku Lee Donghae-sshi! Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" usir Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang selama ini tak pernah melihat Eunhyuk marah menjadi tertegun. Eunhyuk yang selama ini diketahuinya adalah yeoja yang murah senyum kini malah membentaknya kasar. Eunhyuk yang selama ini penuh senyum, lembut dan selalu mengalah itu kini malah memakinya, membalas makiannya dengan tak kalah kasar.

"Terserah kau!" ujar Donghae sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Eunhyuk pun menangis pilu. Isak tangis yang selama ini ditahannya itupun keluar. Tak lama tubuhnya pun ambruk kelantai. Efek dari kecelakaan itu membuatnya lemah seperti sekarang ini. Dari perban yang melilit di kepalanya itu mengalir cairan pekat kemerahan itu lagi, sangat deras dan bahkan menganak sungai saking derasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu perlahan kesadaran Eunhyuk pun menghilang.

.

^Donghae POV^

.

Aku kini kembali ke kamar ku, ada kejanggalan yang kurasakan saat yeoja itu membentakku tadi. Berani sekali ia melakukan itu padaku. Memangnya siapa dia, huh, tak sadar diri sekali yeoja itu.

Sial! Ia sudah membuat yeoja chingu ku menangis, ia keterlaluan!

Tapi, apa aku benar? Aku sudah memperlakukannya dengan benar kan?

Ya, aku benar. Dia membuat yeoja chinguku menangis. Dia tak berhak melakukan itu!

Hajiman, apa tadi aku sangat kasar? Ia sedang terlelap di kamarnya, dan aku memperlakukannya seperti tadi? Aishh, aku tidak gentle sekali. Arrrrrrrrrrrghh, micheoyeseo!

Sekilas kulirik jam dinding di kamarku. Omona! Sudah jam 10 pagi, dan aku tidak tidur seharian karena masalah ini. Aku pun beranjak ke kamar mandi, mungkin dengan mandi pikiran ku bisa tenang.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Biasanya, saat aku sudah sampai di dapur dan melihat meja makan sudah tersedia makanan hangat untuk ku dari yeoja itu. Tapi, sekarang lain. Yeoja itu pun nampaknya masih tidur di kamarnya. Tadi saat aku turun ke dapur, kulihat pintu kamarnya masih tertutup, bagiku mungkin ia masih tertidur.

Karena lapar, kubuat saja makanan seadanya. Berfikir kalau makan sandwich pagi ini tak apa, maka aku pun membuat sandwich untuk sarapan ku kali ini.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa bersalah atas kelakuan ku tadi pada yeoja itu. Dengan berbaik hati kubuatkan ia sandwich juga dan secangkir teh hangat.

"Hyuk Jae-sshi, ireona! Sudah jam segini, ayo bangun dan makan." Ucapku agak melunakkan suara ku dan mengetuk pintu kamar yeoja itu pelan. Tak mendapat jawaban, aku pun menciba membuka pintu kamarnya yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu.

"HYUK JAE-SSHI!" teriakku begitu masuk ke kamarnya dan yang kudapati adalah tubuhnya yang tergeletak lemah di samping ranjangnya. Nampan makanan itu kubiarkan jatuh begitu saja, kuhampiri tubuh yeoja itu. Saat kusentuh, tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin. Dan, baru kulihat ada perban yang melilit di kepalanya.

"Omona, da-darah?" ujar ku terbata-bata saat perban itu nampak begitu merah, astaga, darah ini sudah mengering. Tanpa pikir panjang, ku angkat tubuhnya yang begitu dingin itu. Kubawa ia masuk ke dalam mobil ku, aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit secepatnya.

Panik, itulah yang ada di benakku saat ini. Sejenak, saat aku mengarahkan jariku ke hidungnya masih dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya, biarpun sangat lemah.

0o0o0o0o0

"Tuan Lee, mengapa bisa seperti ini? Tubuh Nyonya Lee sangat lemah, beruntung anda tepat waktu membawanya kemari. Terlambat sedetik lagi, kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Lukanya kemarin akibat kecelakaannya itu belum menutup sempurna, dan gegar otak ringan yang dialami nya masih butuh perawatan, terlebih lagi sekarang ia seperti ini."

Mendengar ucapan Uisanim itu membuat ku bagai dihantam gada besar. Hyuk Jae kecelakaan? Dan apa tadi katanya? Gegar otak? Pantas saja kepalanya di perban, dan semalam? Aishh apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya? Omona, aku begitu kejam padanya, aku ini bukan manusia! Hal itu tak pantas dilakukan oleh manusia, aku sudah begitu kejam!

Kuputuskan untuk menungguinya dan membatalkan semua jadwalku hari ini.

Kulihat , Hyuk Jae terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Uisanim tadi mengatakan saat ini yeoja itu sedang tertidur. Tadi yeoja itu sempat koma, namun kini keadaannya sudah membaik.

"Eomma, nan neo bogoshipoyo" kudengar Hyuk Jae bergumam lemah dalam tidurnya. Aigoo~ dia sampai merindukan eommanya yang telah meninggal. Tak lama, handphoneku berdering, banyak sekali message yang masuk dan beberapa voice message lainnya. Semuanya berasal dari hyungdeul. Tak lama handphone ku kembali berdering dan sebuah panggilan masuk tertera dilayar i-phone ku itu.

"Yoboseyo hyung" sapaku pada Kang In hyung. "Nde, benar. Kemarin ia kecelakaan, dan tadi pagi kondisi fisiknya kembali melemah. Ne aku sekarang sedang di rumah sakit hyung. Uisanim blang ia butuh istirahat. Ne, kalian datang kalau ia sudah sadar saja hyung. Nde, gomawoyo hyung." Bersamaan dengan ucapan terima kasihku itu sambungan telepon itu pun ku hentikan.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Normal POV^

.

Sore harinya Eunhyuk membuka matanya, bias-bias cahaya merasuk ke retina matanya, samar-samar ia mencium bau obat-obatan yang menusuk indra penciumannya. Ia menggeliat pelan untuk merasakan kalau ia masi hidup dan benar-benar bernafas dengan indra penciumannya itu.

"Hyuk Jae-sshi? Kau sudah sadar? Gwaenchannayo?" Tanya Donghae yang sejak Eunhyuk dipindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa tak beranjak kemana pun. "Ada yang sakit? Katakanlah, kau butuh apa? Biar kuambilkan" tawar Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya melirik sekilas siapa yang berbicara dengannya itu dan begitu tau itu siapa, Eunhyuk hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak mau menatap namja yang berstatuskan suaminya itu.

"Ddhunada!" ujar Eunhyuk lemah "Pergi! Aku tak ingin melihat mukamu lagi, Donghae-sshi, pergi!" setelah berujar seperti itu Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya tak mau melihat namja itu lagi.

Sementara itu Donghae hanya menatap miris tubuh yeoja di hadapannya, perasaan bersalah menghujam jantungnya. Ia tertegun mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, sedalam itukah yeoja ini menderita karena ku? Itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"Baiklah, araseo. Aku akan kembali" pamit Donghae dan berlalu dari kamar pasien itu.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Donghae POV^

.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafetaria rumah sakit setelah membenarkan selimut yang membalut tubuh yeoja itu. Dan saat aku kembali ke kamar nya sekitar dua jam kemudian yang kutemukan hanyalah ranjang kosong saja.

"Hyuk Jae-sshi? Kau sedang dikamar mandi?" karena tak ada jawaban aku pun membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan aku tak menemukannya di dalam sana. Panik, aku pun memeriksa ke sekeliling ruangan dan tak menemukan keberadaan yeoja itu.

Aku pun bertanya pada Sunyeonim yang lewat dan ia tak melihat yeoja itu di manapun. Saat aku bertanya pada seorang Uisanim, ia mengatakan kalau sejam yang lalu yeoja itu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku mencoba menelpon handphonenya, namun handphone nya tidak aktif. Aku menelpon kerumah dan tidak ada yang mengangkat. Kedua sahabatnya pun sudah kutelepon dan hasilnya nihil.

Kini aku sudah berada di rumah kami, kucari kesekeliling rumah. Berharap jika ia ada di rumah, namun ia tak ada. Apa yang harus kulakukan, aku sudah menghubungi siapapun yang mengenalnya namun tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau di mana? Mengapa kau membuat ku kalut seperti ini. Kumohon jangan seperti ini" gumamku frustasi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku memanggil namanya dengan benar. "Kau di mana Eunhyuk-ah"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mianhamnida, aku kelewat lama updatenya readers-sshi. Readers-sshi, aku bakalan vakum untuk sementara waktu. Laptop aku dikerangkeng appa, karena ulah namdongsaeng aku. Huweeeeee~~ hiatus kan jadinya. Mana masih ada snmptn lusa nanti, terus sibuk jadi guru privat pula. Arrrrrgggg michyeoseo!.

Nde, untuk RenSyifaChan13, tzera, MutyaHyukjae, diidactorlove, ika-chiharu, Aoi, lupe, cia kimcheezii, runmaharani, pussy, cilixtabi, Endah Hyukie, SparKyu-JewelfHyukkie, pu3TeukieHyukieHaeKyu, Anita, Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291, Park Jae Hyun, Maki Kisaragi, Ayako Minatsuki, 3s'Lee Hyukkie. Jeongmal kamsahamnida yeorobun, mian key Cuma bias insert name kalian aja, Key publish dan ngetik di warnet ini. Huweeeeeee~~~ *bow*

NGE-FLAME KEY BESERTA FF INI GAK APA. ASAL JANGAN PERNAH NGE-FLAME ATAUPUN NGE-BASH URI OPPADEUL.

RnR please~~

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't look back and leave. Don't find me again and live (on). Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories. I can bear it in some way. I can stand in some way. You should be happy if you are like this. I become dull day by day. Oh girl I cry, cry. You're my all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : still HaeHyuk, antagonis Jessica and other pair in Super Junior dorm.**

**Genre : hurt/comfort and romance**

**Rate : still T in this chap**

**Warning : no sho-ai because in this fict an uke as a yeoja. Super Junior tetap eksis dengan all seme members plus Shinshin oppa. Typo,bahasa yang tidak sesuai kaidah, dan ide cerita yang sangat familiar bagi para reader. Karena bagaimanapun, Key masih newbie di sini. So, DON'T LIKE? Just DON'T READ.**

**Disclaimer : oppadeul just a human who lived in ELF's heart**

**Summary : Lee Donghae, namja pabo itu akhirnya menyadari kalau semua yang dilakukannya terhadap sang istri adalah hal yang salah. Tapi, apakah dia mulai merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh istrinya itu? Molla-yo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Is That True by Cho Yeong Gi^^**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

^Eunhyuk POV^

.

"Eomma, apa kabar?. Anni-ya Eomma. Aku ini kuat, aku takkan meninggal seperti ini hm? Eomma, mianhaeyo. Pernikahan yang kau harapkan padaku, pernikahan yang bahagia dan indah dengan pendamping hidupku, pernikahan itu tak berjalan lancar Eomma. Eomma, apa aku harus mempertahankan pernikahan ini? Sesak sekali Eomma, sangat menyakitkan menjadi istrinya. Eomma, eotteokhae?"

Aku kini berada di hadapan makam Eomma ku. Hanya Eomma yang selama ini kumiliki, dan hanya Eomma pula lah alasan aku kuat sampai saat ini.

Aku memang pergi dari rumah sakit, meninggalkan kehidupanku yang menyesakkan di sisi suami ku itu. Lebih baik begini menurutku, karena semakin lama aku akan semakin sakit jika berada di sisi nya lebih lama lagi. Kini malam pun telah menjelang, aku masih berada di makam Eomma ku. Sungguh, aku membutuhkan nasihat nya, aku membutuhkan semua kebijakkan yang dimiliki Eomma. Eomma, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadapinya.

0o0o0o0o0

"Annyeong Eomma, aku sudah memutuskannya Eomma. Aku harap ini semua adalah keputusan yang tepat, dan aku harap Eomma tidak kecewa karena keputusan ku ini. Mianhamnida Eomma, aku anak yang tak berbakti" ku usap makam Eomma, ya, aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Suatu hal yang entah nanti akan aku sesali atau tidak, tapi saat ini, keputusan inilah yang terbaik.

.

^Normal POV^

.

Seorang yeoja berambut pirang sepunggung sedang menatap langit biru yang terpampang di langit sang maha kuasa, langit yang menggambarkan keabsolutan sang pencipta dalam menciptakan apa yang dikehendakinya itu.

Tersenyum sekilas dan menghirup udara yang disediakan dengan sangat berlimpah oleh sang pencipta, keputusan yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat sudah ia lakukan. Hanya satu langkah lagi agar ini semua selesai.

"Yoboseyo" sapa gadis itu dari i-phone yang digenggamnya.

"MWO? Eunhyuk-ah! Aigoo, akhirnya kau menelpon ku, kau kemana saja? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kemana kau selama dua minggu ini? Kenapa kau tak mengabari ku?" pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulut seorang namja yang menerima panggilan dari Eunhyuk itu.

"Kau, tak perlu tahu apa yang kulakukan selama dua minggu ini. Ada hal penting yang akan kusampaikan padamu Lee Donghae-sshi." Eunhyuk menarik nafas pelan kemudian melanjutkan "Kita bercerai saja ya Lee Donghae-sshi, aku sudah mengurus surat perceraian kita dan mungkin sebentar lagi surat itu berada di tangan mu Lee Donghae-sshi." Ucap Eunhyuk tenang, walaupun begitu, ini hanyalah kamuflase. Tak disadarinya, hatinya kini hancur berkeping-keping. Ternyata melepas namja itu amat sulit untukknya dibandingkan dengan tersiksa bersamanya seperti selama ini yang ia rasakan.

"MWORAGO? Mora guyo Eunhyuk-ah?" hanya itulah respon terbaik yang dapat diberikan oleh Donghae yang sangat shock mendengar sang istri yang tiba-tiba menelponnya setelah selama ini dicarinya dan tak bisa dihubunginya itu. Dan kabar baik yang diterimanya adalah dia akan diceraikan? Bad news!

"Ne, kita bercerai. Dan setelahnya kau bisa kembali pada yeoja chingu mu itu. Annyeong Lee Donghae-sshi" setelah berujar seperti itu, Eunhyuk langsung mematikan handphonenya seperti dua minggu terakhir dan mencabut baterai handphone nya itu.

.

^Donghae POV^

.

Apa maksud ucapannya barusan? Apa maksud dari semua perkataannya tadi? Biarpun selama ini aku menyakitinya, aku tak ingin dia bercerai denganku. Aku… apa aku ini manusia? Aku… bisa menyakiti seorang yeoja berhati lembut yang selalu tersenyum padaku sampai sedemikian rupa? Aigoo~ aku harus apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah! Aku harus bertemu dengannya dan membicarakan ini semua, tapi aku harus mencarinya kemana? Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tak mengetahui ia ada di mana! Manusia macam apa aku ini?.

.

^Eunhyuk POV^

.

Hari ini tepat hari ke-21 aku menetap di Busan, kota kelahiran ku yang sudah lama tak ku kunjungi ini. Kini aku sedang menatap langit mendung kota ku ini.

"Aishh, apa harus hujan di saat seperti ini? Jebal, jangan hujan dulu kalau tidak aku akan terlambat nanti, kasihan anak-anak itu nanti" mohon ku pada sang langit agar tak melimpahkan muatannya itu. Aku pun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, aku harus tiba secepatnya di panti asuhan. Panti asuhan? Ya, selama ini aku bekerja di sana, mengasuh anak-anak yang sudah tak memiliki orang tuanya lagi. Belum ada setengah perjalanan yang ku tempuh, hujan pun sudah turun dan membasahi semua yang dapat dijangkaunya itu, tak terkecuali tubuhku ini.

Terburu-buru mencari tempat berlindung, aku tak memperhatikan jalan yang kulalui. Akibatnya kini aku terjatuh di atas jalanan beraspal itu, aish sepertinya kaki ku terkilir.

"Eh? Hujannya berhenti?" Tanya ku bingung saat aku tak merasakan setetespun air hujan yang sedari tadi menerpa tubuhku, ku angkat kepalaku untuk melihat kelangit hitam di atas sana. "Hng? Payung?" respon ku singkat saat menyadari kalau aku dipayungi oleh seseorang, tapi…

"Untunglah, aku dapat menemukan mu Eunhyuk-ah" namja ini… dia… "Jangan pergi lagi, jangan buat aku kacau seperti ini lagi, kumohon pulanglah bersama suami mu yang bodoh ini" ne, dia yang menjemputku, calon mantan suamiku.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Dhunada!" teriakku kesal. Aku menatap wajahnya, sejenak aku tertegun melihat keadaannya. Ia nampak kacau, sangat kacau dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Jaebal. Eunhyuk-ah, jangan pergi dariku dengan cara seperti ini" ucapnya lagi memohon, dan… apa tadi yang ia katakan Eunhyuk-ah? Apa aku bermimpi?

.

^Normal POV^

.

Semenjak mendapat surat perceraian itu, keadaan Donghae sangat kacau. Tidak, semenjak yeoja yang berdiri di hadapannya ini menghilang dari rumah sakit sejak tiga minggu yang lalu kehidupannya menjadi sangat kacau. Dan, saat ia mendapat surat perceraian itu, Donghae bagai kehilangan sesuatu dari hidupnya. Pikirannya kacau, dan dia lebih sering menyendiri di kamar yang selalu ditempati oleh Eunhyuk. Pekerjaannya sangat terbengkalai, namun ia tak memikirkannya lagi. Hingga kini, surat perceraian itu tak pernah ia buka. Donghae tak mau menanda tangani surat perceraian itu. Saat ini, yang diinginkannya hanyalah bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, yeoja yang selama ini selalu disakitinya. Saking kuatnya keinginannya itu, ia tak mempedulikan siapapun bahkan Jessica pun diacukannya. Bagi Donghae, tak ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan bertemu dengan Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk hanya menatap nanar wajah namja dihadapannya itu. Selama tiga minggu ini Eunhyuk sibuk mengubur lukanya dalam-dalam dengan cara menyibukkan dirinya di panti asuhan. Menyakitkan memang, mencintai suamimu dengan sepenuh hati namun tak berbalas. Dan tadi saat betemu dengan Donghae, perasaan cinta dan kasihnya yang selama ini tak mampu terkubur dengan sempurna membuncah keluar tak tertahankan oleh apapun. Tak terbendung lagi. Ne, dia memnag bodoh. Kini dengan mudahnya dia menerima Donghae kembali. Donghae yang selama ini menyakitinya dan tak mencintainya itu.

.

^Eunhyuk POV^

.

Aku memang telah kembali lagi pada suamiku. Aku senang karena dia tak lagi kasar padaku. Biarpun kami tak seperti pasangan suami-istri biasanya. Namun aku sudah cukup senang dengan keadaan ku sekarang. Donghae telah memperbolehkan ku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel sshi lagi. Hubungan kami pun membaik, dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti Donghae akan mencintaiku. Kali ini aku tak boleh menyerah, aku harus berjuang dengan seluruh kemampuan ku.

.

^Donghae POV^

.

Aku dan Eunhyuk sudah berbaikan kembali, sudah dua bulan lamanya dan kini setiap harinya aku dapat melihat kebaikannya satu persatu. Namun, aku masih tidak bisa berpaling dari Jessica.

"Oppa!" sapa Jessica saat aku sudah selesai berlatih dan akan segera pulang ke rumahku.

"Eh, chagiya? Kebetulan, aku baru saja ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, malam ini. Bagaimana?" tanyaku lembut sambil membelai lembut rambutnya itu.

"Anni-ya, aku tak bisa oppa." Tolaknya yang membuatku bingung, biasanya ia tak pernah menolakku seperti ini.

"Geurae-yo? Waeyo chagiya?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Uhm, aku ada janji dengan appa, mianhae oppa" jawabnya

"Ah, ne araseo" setelah berujar demikian Jessica pamit padaku dengan alasan ia sudah dijemput oleh appanya. Aissh, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah tempat makan di sebuah restoran mewah untuk kami berdua. Sayang kan jadi nya, humm, apa kuajak Eunhyuk saja ya?.

"Eunhyuk-ah? Berdandanlah, sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu di rumah, kita kencan" hanya itulah kata-kata yang ku ucapkan saat menelpon Eunhyuk.

.

^Normal POV^

.

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku sudah di depan rumah, keluarlah. Khajja" setelah mengatakan itu, tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk sudah tiba di tempat Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya. Donghae sempat terpesona saat melihat Eunhyuk dengan dress hitam selutut disertai dengan dandanan yang natural. Berulang kali Donghae menatap Eunhyuk malam itu, menatap dengan intens dan tak berpaling sedikitpun dari Eunhyuk yang sangat anggun malam itu.

"Donghae-ya? Gwaenchana? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung karena ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Donghae.

"Anni" jawab Donghae singkat serta kembali fokus ke jalanan yang sedari tadi dilalui olehnya dengan mobilnya. Biarpun Donghae menyangkal, namun berkali-kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk membaca buku bacaannya.

"Ah, ne… kita mau kemana Donghae-ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba dan membuat Donghae kaget karena ketahuan sedang memandangi Eunhyuk, muka namja itu merona malu.

"Ki-kita makan di restoran saja ya malam ini?" Tanya Donghae gugup.

"Oh, tak apa sih. Tapi menurutku lebih nyaman makan di warung pinggiran jalan saja, makanannya enak-enak dan lebih murah. Kalau boleh jujur sih, restoran bukan gayaku. Tapi… tak apalah jika sesekali…" ujar Eunhyuk santai 'sesekali dengan suamiku' tambah Eunhyuk di dalam hatinya.

Merekapun kini telah sampai di restoran yang dipesan oleh Donghae, sebuah restoran klasik nan mewah. Selama makan mereka bersenda gurau dan mengobrol ringan. Banyak sekali yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi… itu semua terhenti saat Donghae melihat Jessica sedang bercanda mesra dengan seorang namja. Donghae pun segera menghampiri Jessica dan namja itu.

"Jung Jessica." Panggil Donghae dingin "Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kau ada urusan dengan appa mu huh? Oh jadi namja yang usianya tak sampai 30 tahun ini adalah appa mu? Kau bergurau denganku Jung Jessica" desis Donghae kesal.

"Dangshin! Jangan berlaku kurang ajar dan kurang sopan seperti ini pada tunanganku. Arra?" peringat namja itu kesal.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu, segera menghampiri Donghae.

"Asal kau tahu oppa, aku ini butuh kepastian. Dulu saat kau baru menikah dengan yeoja itu" tunjuk Jessica pada Eunhyuk "Harapan untukku masih ada, namun beberapa bulan ini kau bersikap dingin pada ku! Kau pikir wanita macam aku tak butuh kepastian? Aku butuh kejelasan!" maki Jessica tanpa perlu melakukan pembantahan atas tudingan Donghae, ia sudah terlalu muak jadi simpanan Donghae. Biarpun ia yang pertama menjadi kekasih Donghae tapi yang menjadi istri pertama Donghae adalah Eunhyuk.

"Neo! Chongmal ch'isahada!" maki Donghae tepat di hadapan muka Jessica kemudian menampar muka yeoja itu dan berlalu dari tempat itu dengan amarah yang berlebih. Eunhyuk yang berniat mengejar Donghae namun ditahan oleh Jessica.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya!" ujar Jessica ketus.

"Huh? Jjok phallineun jul jom arara!" balas Eunhyuk dan berlalu dari tempat itu untuk mengejar Donghae. Namun, Eunhyuk tak menemukan mobil Donghae, nampaknya Donghae telah meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

0o0o0o0o0

"Chagiya? Jadi maksudmu, aku ini hanya selingan? Ok! Pertunangan kita, dibatalkan saja. Aku tak mau menerima kau sebagai istriku, karena kelakuanmu tak secantik wjahmu." Namja itu meninggalkan Jessica. Kini Jessica karmanya karena ia telah bersika dengan sangat 'baik'.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Eunhyuk POV^

.

"Annyeong, Hankyung-oppa? Mianhamnida aku mengganggumu, apa Donghae-ya ada bersama mu?"

"Annyeong, Yesung-oppa. Apa Donghae-ya menghubungimu?"

"Yoboseyo Kang In-oppa. Ini aku Eunhyuk, apa Donghae-ya denganmu?"

"Yoboseyo, mianhamnida aku mengganggumu Shindong-oppa, tolong bantu aku menemukan Donghae-ya"

"Siwonnie. Apa Donghae pergi bersama mu?"

"Mimi-ya, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kyuhyunnie… aku tak bisa menemukan Donghae. Bagaimana ini?"

Satu persatu teman-teman Donghae kuhubungi, tak ada satu pun yang tahu kemana Donghae-ya pergi. Donghae-ya tak ada di rumah maupun dorm Super Junior. Semuanya pergi mencari Donghae, termasuk aku. Tapi kami belum berhasil menemuinya. Aedo kajyo. Hae-ya, kau dimana?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

I'm back readers-sshi! Balik dari keterpurukan. Terpuruk karena ngeliat flame yang bilang kalau ff Key ini lebay, murahan dan banyak ditemui di sinet indo.

Uhm, asal kamu tahu ya **No Name-sshi **mian kalau emang ff ini mengecewakan kamu, aku masih newbie. Dan untuk masalah apakah aku menyebutkan diri ku sebagai Author. Aku hanya penulis yang mencoba menyalurkan hasrat menulis ku melalui situs ini. Kalau kamu gak suka aku, gak suka ide cerita ku, gak suka ff ku. It's okay. Tapi bisa kan gak usah mencela hasil tulisan orang kan. Kalau kamu lebih baik dari aku, bisa kau kasih link blog, situs atau apalah yang berisi tulisan kamu. Aku ingin belajar dari kamu jika kamu emang lebih baik dari aku.

Setiap orang kan mempunyai imajinasi yang berbeda, kalau kamu gak suka imajinasi aku yang murahan ini, so, jangan dibaca, jangan direview dengan bashingan kamu dan dari awal gak usah kau klik link ff aku ini, arra?

Dan, berhenti jadi pengecut, show your face dear. I want to see you and hug you. :D :D :D

.

Huaa, readers-sshi. Mian Key menceracau kayak gini. Key cuma gak suka orang yang cuma bisa mencela orang lain tanpa bisa menunjukkan kemampuannya.

Dan, apakah Key pantas disebut Author? Key gak minat jadi Author, Key hanya minat jadi penulis yang menyalurkan ide cerita yang ada di otak Key.

Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk seluruh review positif yang readers-sshi kasih di kolom review. Itu sangat berguna buat membantu Key bangkit.

Chapter selanjutnya akan ganti rating. Jadi rate m, kekekeke and it's a last chapter. Dan Key akan usahain chapter terakhir jadi chapter yang panjang. *ngelirik kolom review* banyak yang bilang kalau ini singkat. Hehehe, mianhae.

So, review please. *bow*


	5. Chapter 5

Love, come to me. You, like this. So Love, waiting for you girl. True Love, approach (me). You, like this. One Love, you, me, you come to me. I need you. You need me. We will eventually be together. Don't hesitate, follow me only. Now~~~ Yeah~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : still HaeHyuk, antagonis Jessica and other pair in Super Junior dorm.**

**Genre : hurt/comfort and romance**

**Rate : rate naik jadi rate M. *walaupun gak yakin penulisannya bagus***

**Warning : no sho-ai because in this fict an uke as a yeoja. Super Junior tetap eksis dengan all seme members plus Shinshin oppa. Typo(s) miss typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai kaidah, dan ide cerita yang sangat familiar bagi para reader. Karena bagaimanapun, Key masih newbie di sini. So, DON'T LIKE? Just DON'T READ.**

**Disclaimer : oppadeul just a human who lived in ELF's heart**

**Summary : ne, Donghae akhirnya menyadari perasaannya pada yeoja berstatus istrinya itu. Dan, apakah Eunhyuk dengan senang hati menerima Donghae sebagai suaminya yang seutuhnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Is That True by Cho Yeong Gi^^**

**Chapter 5**

**Last chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

^Donghae POV^

.

"Sial! Yeoja sialan! Dasar laknat! Bisa-bisanya ia memperlakukan ku seperti ini setelah semua yang kulakukan. Seenaknya saja ia melakukan hal itu pada ku. Tunangan katanya? Tidak tahan lagi dengan semuanya? Jadi apa gunanya aku bertahan selama ini? Apa gunanya cinta yang selalu kujunjung tinggi ini untuknya. Damn it!" kubanting gelas soju yang kugunakan untuk meminum soju dalam botol yang telah ku pesan. Entah sudah berapa gelas, atau mungkin botol soju yang yang ku kosongkan malam ini. Tak kupedulikan itu semua, orang-orang yang menatap ku aneh, soju yang melewati tenggorokkan ku, serta kenyataan kalau aku tersakiti oleh yeoja itu.

"Tapi, kenapa rasanya tidak sesakit saat tak bertemu Hyukie-yah? Aku tak menangis karena hal tadi… ukhh" gumam ku bingung dan mulai merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan di kepala ku.

.

^Eunhyuk POV^

.

Satu persatu teman-teman Donghae-ya sudah kuhubungi. Satu pun tak ada yang mengetahui di mana Donghae-ya berada. Tak ada di dorm, tak ada di rumah. Semuanya turut pergi mancari suamiku itu. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang menemukannya.

Saat sedang memikirkan di mana saja kemungkinan suamiku itu berada, kudengar cellphone ku berdering.

"Yoboseyo? Mwo? Oppa menemukannya di dorm? Ne, aku sedang di rumah . Oppa bisa tolong antarkan Donghae-ya ke rumah? Oppa bilang tadi ia mabuk, ne, arrayo oppa. Gomapta oppa" Hankyung oppa yang menelpon ku dan memberi tahukan kalau mereka sudah menemukan Donghae di dorm, dan sepertinya suamiku itu mabuk.

.

^Donghae POV^

.

Aku terbangun saat matahari dengan sinar terik nya menerpa wajah ku, dan kurasa ini sudah siang. "Arrrrkhhh!" erangku saat aku mencoba duduk namun hangover menyerangku.

"Eh? Donghae-yah? Kau sudah bangun? Changkamman, minum ini" ujar Eunhyuk yang ternyata ia sedari tadi tertidur di samping ranjangku.

"Gomawo Eunhyuk-ah" ujarku singkat, tak lama kepalaku yang terasa sakit mulai membaik.

"Donghae-ya, aku ke dapur dulu. Akan aku siapkan makanan, kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya?" setelah berujar seperti itu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarku untuk memasak di dapur. Merasa kalau bau soju di tubuhku mulai menyengat maka aku memutuskan untuk segera mandi.

Selesai aku mandi dan berpakaian, Eunhyuk masuk ke kamarku dan membawa semangkuk bubur hangat yang kelihatannya enak. Harus kuakui, semua masakannya selalu enak. Entah karena apa, aku memintanya untuk menyuapi ku bubur yang sudah dimasak olehnya itu. Tanpa ragu dan membantah permintaan ku, Eunhyuk pun menyuapiku.

"Enak…" gumamku saat Eunhyuk telah selesai menyuapiku masakannya itu. Dan, saat ia telah selesai dengan piring-piring dan telah menaruhnya di dapur, aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mwo? Ada apa Donghae-ya?" dapat kulihat cuping telinganya memerah, aku hanya terfokus pada aroma tubuh nya yang lumayan memabukkan. Lebih memabukkan daripada soju semalam yang kutenggak berbotol-botol itu.

Ku tarik nafas ku pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata yang akan membuat kehidupan ku berubah untuk ke depannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, bolehkah aku? Bolehkah aku belajar mencintai mu? Maukah kau membiarkan ku untuk belajar mencintai mu? Jaebal~" mohonku.

Ne, seharusnya aku sadar sejak lama, yang setia dan tulus mencintaiku hanyalah Lee Hyuk Jae seorang.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan menghadapku, aku tak bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku menjadi takut melihat raut wajah datarnya itu. Apakah ia tak mau menerima ku? Aku pun menghela nafas cemas, Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatapku dari ujung rambutku sampai ujung kakiku. Tatapan matanya seakan menelanjangiku, seolah ia sedang mencari kejujuran dariku, itu yang ia minta? Maka itu pun yang kuberikan, sebuah kejujuran.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mu belajar mencintai ku sendirian oppa" ia pun memelukku erat "Gomawoyo oppa" ucapnya dengan bahu bergetar, dan kuyakin ia menangis saat ini.

"Uljimarago Hyukie-ya, mianhamnida aku selalu menyakitimu selama ini. Mianhamnida." Ku pererat pelukanku terhadap nya dan sesekali membelai lembut punggungnya yang bergetar lemah itu.

.

^Normal POV^

.

Seminggu kemudian, saat Eunhyuk baru pulang ke rumah mereka dan hendak beristirahat di kamarnya, ia kaget dan bingung dengan keadaan kamarnya yang sudah kosong melompong itu. Kamarnya sudah kosong, tak ada satupun peralatannya yang tersisa di kamarnya itu.

"Sudah pulang yeobo?" sapa Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang menggemaskan saking bingungnya ia akan keadaan kamarnya saat ini.

"Ne, yeobo! Kemana seluruh isi kamarku?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Wait! Yeobo? Mereka sudah saling memanggil pasangan mereka dengan panggilan suami-istri itu? Ah! Sungguh sebuah perkembangan yang cepat, dan sepertinya akan tambah berkembang kembali.

"Kamarmu kan bukan di sini." Ujar Donghae dengan senyum misteriusnya "Khajja! Kita ke kamar kita berdua yeobo" kali ini perkataan Donghae disertai dengan Donghae yang menarik tangan Eunhyuk menuju kamar yang sebelumnya di klaim sebagai kamar Lee Donghae sekarang menjadi 'kamar kita' itu.

"Mora guyo? Maksud mu apa, yeobo?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung saat mendapati seluruh barang-barangnya sudah berada di dalam kamar Donghae.

"Aissh… Yeobo! Suami-istri itu kan harus tidur sekamar dan seranjang!" ujar Donghae dengan polos nya sehingga membuat Eunhyuk merona merah mendengarkan perkataan suaminya itu. Nah, benar kan? Sebuah perkembangan yang cepat.

.

^Donghae POV^

.

Selama seminggu pertama tidur seranjang dengan Eunhyuk aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Biasa saja, tak ada perasaan khusus. Tapi itu semua berubah saat kejadian itu terjadi…

.

~Flashback on :

.

Aku baru saja pulang dari siaran fans meeting dengan Elf Busan, tergesa-gesa aku pulang mengendarai mobil pribadi ku itu. Tadi aku mendapat telepon dari Hyukie-yah. Dia bilang dia baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit diantarkan oleh Leeteuk-noona, Sungmin-noona dan Ryeowook-ah. Tentu saja aku menjadi khawatir, yeobo ku sakit lagi? Apa ia tidak apa-apa? Selama fans meeting aku tak terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan ku ini, fikiranku melayang ke rumah kami berdua. Aku terus saja mengkhawatirkan istri ku itu, maka dari itu saat sudah diizinkan pulang aku segera memacu mobilku untuk segera pulang.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, kuhampiri kamar kami berdua. Sepi, itulah yang kurasakan. Kemana para yeoja itu? Apa mereka tak menunggui istri ku? Dan kemana istri ku itu?

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke kamar mandi, dan betapa tercengang nya aku saat mendapati Hyukie-ya pingsan dengan tubuh yang terguyur air shower.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kuangkat badannya yang terasa hangat itu ke luar dari kamar mandi dan membawanya ke atas ranjang kami berdua.

Dan sekarang masalahnya adalah… aku tak mungkin membiarkan tubuhnya yang basah itu begitu saja. Bajunya harus ditukar, namun aku ragu apakah harus aku yang melakukan itu semua? Aissh… siapa lagi yang harus melakukannya selain aku? Omona~

Dengan degup jantung berlebih, aku berusaha melepaskan pakaiannya dengan mata tertutup.

Satu persatu kancing kemeja baby blue nya kulepaskan dari kaitan, ku angkat badannya sedikit untuk melepaskan baju yang tersampir di tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah kemeja itu pun berhasil kulepas, aku pun beralih ke kaitan underwearnya, melepaskan kain itu secepat yang ku bisa. Kembali kurebahkan tubuhnya keranjang kami berdua dan kini aku beralih ke celana jeans selututnya, kumulai dari kancing celananya dan kemudian resluiting nya dan dengan cepat kuturunkan celananya itu, masih dengan mata yang terkatup rapat. Aku sedikit meraba-raba saat mencari tali underwear nya yang lain, aissh, kulitnya semulus ini.

"Arr, paboya Lee Donghae. Cepat saja kau ganti pakaian istri mu yang sedang demam ini" gumamku frustasi. Setelah semua selesai, ku selimuti Hyukie yang nampak kelelahan itu.

"Hhhh… ini tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku" ujarku dan beralih ke arah lemari pakaian untuk mengambil handuk kecil dan pakaian milik Hyukie. Omona~~ perjuanganku masih panjang rupanya.

Kumulai lagi ritual ku yang tadi tetap dengan mata yang terpejam rapat tapi kali ini dengan urutan underwear terlebih dahulu baru yang lainnya.

Tapi, sialnya hujan badai di luar menyebabkan listrik di rumahku padam untuk sementara. Dengan reflek kubuka mataku, tepat saat mataku terbuka seutuhnya listrik kembali menyala.

Dan, kini terpampang keindahan tuhan di hadapanku. Tubuh mulus Hyukie yang belum sempat ku pakaikan satu helai pakaian itu tersaji dengan utuh untuk kutatap. Mulutku menganga dengan bodohnya saat memperhatikan kemulusan tubuhnya itu.

Seakan terhipnotis dengan tubuh mulus itu, kini tanganku sudah membelai lembut wajahnya yang sangat cantik alami itu. Kuusap pelan philtrum miliknya, kemudian beralih ke leher jenjang nya yang putih mulus itu. Semakin larut dalam hipnotis kecantikan tubuhnya itu, kini tanganku mulai merambat turun ke bagian dadanya yang juga tak kalah mulus itu, tak ternoda oleh setitik noda pun.

Kembali, hujan badai di luar rumah membuat ku sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. Gemuruh di luar sana memperingatkan ku untuk segera berhenti mengeksplor tubuh cantik di hadapanku itu dan segera memakaikan pakaiannya dengan cepat agar penyakitnya tidak bertambah parah. Nde, dengan cepat… karena kali ini aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk memejamkan mataku serapat mungkin.

.

~Flashback off.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu berulang kali aku tak bisa untuk tidak merona malu ketika memandangnya. Masih jelas terekam oleh ku kehalusan kulitnya, keindahan tubuhnya yang bagaikan maha karya tuhan yang paling sempurna. Benar-benar membuatku gila saja gadis itu.

Bukan hanya keindahan tubuhnya saja yang membuatku seperti orang gila. Tapi ia juga mempunyai keindahan hati yang tak terelakkan lagi, ia sangat ramah dan mudah bersimpati pada orang-orang yang kesusahan. Istriku ini juga mudah memberikan Gummy smile nya itu untuk semua orang yang menyapanya.

Semua yang ada pada dirinya kini benar-benar membuatku menggila, aku menyukai dirinya, semua yang ada di dirinya, semua yang ia miliki sangat kusukai. Bodoh ya aku? Baru menyadari nya setelah sepuluh bulan usia pernikahan kami ini.

Aku pun menghela nafas singkat, ya, malam ini, malam ini aku sudah memutuskan kalau hanya dialah yang berhak mendampingi hidupku, hanya dialah yang berhak mengisi seluruh relung hatiku, nde… hanya Lee Hyuk Jae seorang, istri ku.

.

^Eunhyuk POV^

.

"Saranghae Lee Hyuk Jae" ujar yeobo ku malam itu saat kami sedang di ruang keluarga dan Donghae-ya sedang memainkan grand piano nya itu.

"Mwo?" Tanya ku dan mengarahkan tatapan ku yang semula berkutat ke layar laptop ke arahnya yang sedang tersenyum memandangku.

"Nan neo saranghaeyo Lee Hyuk Jae. Lee Hyuk Jae neun nae yeoja. Nae yeobo" ujarnya lirih dan kembali memainkan tuts-tus piano itu menghasilkan sebuah melodi indah, sebuah melodi yang sangat ku hafal. Itu adalah lagu ciptaan nya yang paling kusukai. "I can't live without you, my all is in you" ucapnya setelah selesai memainkan denting-denting tuts piano itu.

"Oppa…"

"Aku mencintai mu, semua yang ada di dirimu. Kau yang apa adanya, kau yang polos, kau yang selalu tersenyum hangat, kau yang selalu dapat menenangkanku" Donghae-ya melangkah ke arahku dan meletakkan laptop ku ke meja kecil di sampingku. "Saranghae" ujarnya kembali dan ia mulai mengecupi perpotongan leher dan bahuku, meninggalkan jejak yang kemerahan disana. Sebuah tanda kepemilikkan.

"Ahh… oppa" desah ku, tubuhku menggelinjang kecil merasakan kenikmatan asing yang melanda ku itu.

"Saranghaeyo Lee Hyuk Jae" ucapnya lirih sebelum membawaku ke sebuah kecupan lembut yang kemudian beranjak ke sebuah lumatan panjang nan panas.

"hhh…yeo-yeobo~~~" ujarku kehabisan nafas! Hey! Itu ciuman pertama ku! "Is… Is that true, yeobo?" Tanya ku yang masih kesulitan mengatur nafasku saat Donghae menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke mukaku.

"Ne yeobo" jawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Kutatap matanya, menyelami sedalam mungkin manik-manik nya yang indah itu berusaha mencari kebohongan di sana dan aku tak menemukan kebohongan sedikitpun di sana. Aku tersenyum memandangnya. Namja tampan di hadapan ku ini kini telah mencintai ku. Ku harap ini bukanlah mimpi.

.

^Normal POV^

.

Entah siapa yang memulai, namun kini sepasang tubuh milik insan manusia yang saling mencintai itu telah saling memagut mesra bibir lawan di hadapan nya. Desahan tertahan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mungil Eunhyuk. Donghae memagut Eunhyuk seakan ia tak pernah bertemu dengan bibir semanis milik istrinya itu, seakan ia tak pernah merasakan kelembutan bibir istrinya itu, seakan ia belum pernah melumat bibir yang bahkan lebih lembut dari apapun yang terlembut yang pernah diciptakan oleh tuhan itu, seakan bibir yang semanis madu itu merupakan pemasok utama udara dan memenuhi dahaga nya yang selama ini tak pernah terpenuhi itu.

Perlahan, dua tubuh yang saling bersatu melalui bagian tubuh paling menggoda itu pun berpisah. Menyisakan saliva keduanya yang saling bertaut membentuk benang-benang tipis.

"Hae-yah~~ kau mau merenggut seluruh nafas yang ku miliki huh?" protes Eunhyuk saat ia telah berhasil mengatur nafas nya "Ukh…appo~~ kau menggigiti ku lagi~~" erangan tertahan dan keluhan kecil kembali terlontar dari mulut kecil Eunhyuk saat Donghae sibuk dengan aktivitasnya membuat banyak bercak kemerahan di leher putih Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak mungkin melakukannya jika itu bisa membuatku kehilangan diri mu" jawab Donghae setelah mengangkat kepala nya dari celah perpotongan antara bahu dan leher istrinya itu.

Keduanya saling menatap jauh ke dalam mata pasangannya masing-masing, menyelami perasaan yang kini bergetar hebat di hati keduanya.

Senang, bahagia, malu, 'panas' dan sedikit hasrat untuk memiliki diri pasangannya seutuhnya.

Sedikit? Mungkin tidak.

Karena perasaan yang sedikit itu kini kian membuncah dan menyebabkan keduanya saling memagut hangat kembali.

Mendominasi… itulah yang dilakukan oleh Donghae saat ini. Ia sedang melancarkan agresinya ke dalam mulut hangat sang kekasih hati, sang pujaan hati, istrinya tercinta.

Tak ada satu celah pun yang terlewat oleh Donghae, lidahnya mengeskplor setiap inchi luas permukaan mulut Eunhyuk. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih itu, menggigit kecil bibir bawah Eunhyuk yang mengakibatkan bibir kecil itu akan membengkak nantinya. Terakhir ia sapa penguasa yang berada di dalam bibir hangat itu. Bersalaman sebentar dan kemudian bertarung sengit karena sang pengusa tak terima begitu saja ia dijajah seenaknya, bagaimanapun ia penguasa di dalam sana selama ini. Tapi, yang nama nya penjajah tentu mau menguasai wilayah jajahannya seratus persen. Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Donghae, tak bisa melakukannya seorang diri ia membawa bala bantuan. Tangan nakalnya kini mulai merambat dua buah bukit kembar di bawah sana mengusap pelan dan sedikit merematnya, membuat Eunhyuk sang pihak terjajah pun melemas dan membiarkan pihak penjajah memenangkan pertempuran itu.

"Donghae-yahh~~ jangan menggoda ku…" pinta Eunhyuk

"Ung? Kita belum apa-apa chagiya~~ kau sudah mau ke pesta intinya?" seringai Donghae terkembang dengan lebarnya saat ia melihat sebuah anggukan kecil dari istrinya.

"Tapi… aku mau melakukannya di kamar, tak mau di sofa ini" pinta Eunhyuk dengan suara kecil namun masih bisa didengar oleh suaminya itu.

"Baiklah… ayo kita kita ke sarang cinta kita" ujar Donghae dengan semangat berlebih dan menggendong Eunhyuk di pundaknya.

"YA! Yeobo! Kau kira aku ini karung beras apa!" protes Eunhyuk kesal namun tak diindahkan oleh Donghae.

Tubuh kecil Eunhyuk kini dihempaskan ke atas ranjang hangat mereka.

"Kyaaaa~~" jerit Eunhyuk tertahan.

Donghae hanya memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan seduktif terbaik yang ia miliki, mengirimkan semua getaran cinta yang ia rasakan melalui tatapan hangat itu.

"Saranghae nae Eunhyukie…" ujar Donghae mesra sebelum kembali memagut dan melumat bibir milik Eunhyuk yang kini bagaikan candu yang paling disukai nya itu. Kedua bibir itu saling melumat, tapi… sama seperti tadi si penjajah kembali menang. Dan Eunhyuk yang benar-benar kehabisan nafas setelah sesi pagutan mesra itu dengan wajah memerah membalas ucapan suaminya itu.

"Na do saranghae nae namja. Lee Donghae neun nae namja. Saranghae yeongwonhi"

0o0o0o0o0

Kedua tubuh itu kini telah tak terlapisi oleh satu benang pun, keduanya saling menghangatkan tubuh lawannya. Pendingin ruangan di kamar itu sebenarnya sangat tak berguna, karena tubuh keduanya kini sangat 'panas' dan yeah, lebih bergairah.

"Ukh…akh…Hae-ya…sshh…sudah…aku sudah mau keluar…" erang Eunhyuk frustasi saat Donghae masih asik saja mengerjai liang keperawanannya. Tak dapat ditahan lagi, kini cairan cinta itupun keluar dari tempatnya. Mengalir deras, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Donghae. Ia tetap saja menggerakkan lidah hangatnya di bawah sana, menyesap semua yang keluar dari tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Hhhhh…" erang Eunhyuk lemas saat seluruh hasratnya telah keluar, menyisakan getaran-getaran lemah sisa fase kenikmatannya yang pertama itu.

"Lelah?" Tanya Donghae yang telah selesai dari tugasnya itu, kini ia hanya membelai halus wajah istrinya yang kini terlihat sangat ingin 'dimakan' itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Kini di hadapannya sang istri memasang tatapan sayu, wajah yang memerah sempurna dan bibi merah merekah serta membengkak karena ciumannya tadi. Dan, jangan lupakan…detak jantungnya yang kini tak terkendali karena sampai saat ini istrinya masih menikmati getaran-getaran yang terjadi tadi.

"Tak usah dilanjutkan jika kau kelelahan seperti ini chagi…" ujar Donghae, namun Eunhyuk langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang suami.

"Kau takut menyentuh ku lebih lanjut hm?" tantang Eunhyuk dan mengerling meremehkan suaminya itu.

"Kau… menantang ku hm?" respon Donghae setengah menahan desahannya karena kini 'adik' nya sedang di manja oleh tangan mungil milik istrinya itu "Hyukieee~~ kau…ukh… oh…chagiya~~~ lanjutkan~~~" kini Donghae yang berbaring pasrah dan membiarkan istrinya mengambil kendali sementara waktu serta memanjakannya.

Eunhyuk benar-benar membuat Donghae mengerang frustasi, ia benar-benar mempermainkan Donghae. Pertamanya ia hanya membelai pelan, dan menatap seduktif sang suami yang menggelinjang tak enak karena ingin disentuh lebih lanjut.

"Eunhyukie~~ jangan permainkan aku…ukh…" perkataan Donghae terhenti dan menjadi erangan nikmat dan desahan erotis saat Eunhyuk membenamkan kesejatian Donghae seluruhnya ke dalam mulut kecilnya yang sangat minim menampung milik Donghae yang berukuran maksimum itu.

Erangan, desahan serta lenguhan kenikmatan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Donghae. Semua kegiatan di bawah sana yang dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk membuat Donghae benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Tepat sedetik sebelum semua itu membuncah, ia menarik keluar kesejatiannya dari mulut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mampu memandang kesal dan kehilangan saat suaminya itu mengganggu kesenangannya bermain dengan mainan barunya itu.

"Shut up chagiya, jangan protes. Aku tak mau mengeluarkannya di mulutmu. Tapi di tempat yang bisa membuatku memiliki keturunan darimu" jawab Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk merengut kesal karena hal yang dilakukan Donghae tadi. Kontan saja ucapan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tersipu malu.

"Ke-keturunan?" tanyanya ragu. Donghae hanya tersenyum penuh makna dan mulai menyerang Eunhyuk kembali.

Diulanginya lagi semuanya dari titik awal. Memagut mesra bibir semanis madu milik Eunhyuk, menciptakan banyak tanda kepemilikan yang akan memerah esok pagi, bermain di kedua bukit kembar milik Eunhyuk, dimulainya dari mengecup ringan hingga terlihat seperti akan melahapnya, tak lupa tangannya juga bermain dengan nipple Eunhyuk yang semakin mengeras setiap Donghae menjamah tubuh mulusnya, ciuman itu kemudian turun mengecupi perut rata Eunhyuk, berakhir dengan lidahnya yang kembali bermain di bawah sana.

"Donghae-yah~~~ kumohon…" dengan wajah merah padam Eunhyuk memohon pada suaminya yang benar-benar membuatnya hilang kendali.

"As you wish chagiya…"

Donghae pun mulai mengarahkan kesejatiannya ke arah liang Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukie, kau tau ini awalnya akan menyakitkan kan?" Eunhyuk pun mengangguk mengerti "Kalau begitu kau siap kan Lee Hyuk Jae?"

"I'm yours, yeongwonhi"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat persetujuan itu, Donghae mulai memasukkan dirinya kedalam tubuh Eunhyuk, memulai tahap terakhir dalam rangkaian tugas sucinya itu.

Eunhyuk berjengit kesakitan saat selubung tipis yang menandakan ia masih perawan itu mulai ditembus oleh suaminya.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang meringis sakit, Donghae kembali mengecupi bibir ranum Eunhyuk. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh Eunhyuk dengan kecupan-kecupan mesra yang kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan panas saat Donghae kembali menekan kesejatiannya semakin kedalam.

"AKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHH… Appo~~" teriak Eunhyuk kencang saat selubung itu berhasil dikoyak oleh Donghae, tanpa menunggu Eunhyuk beradaptasi dengannya di dalamnya terlalu lama Donghae pun langsung mengeluar-masukkan kesejatiannya dengan tempo pelan.

Rintihan kesakitan Eunhyuk makin lama berubah menjadi erangan serta lenguhan nikmat. Makin lama desahan itu makin kencang. Tubuh mereka berdua bergetar kuat, dan keduanya mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka secara bersamaan di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk.

Helaan nafas kelelahan dikeluarkan oleh keduanya, mereka masih sibuk mengatur nafas mereka. Menikmati detik-detik kenikmatan duniawi yang memang pantas mereka reguk. Perlahan, helaan nafas Eunhyuk berubar menjadi teratur dan ia tertidur dalam pelukan Donghae serta kesejatian Donghae yang masih setia bertahan di dalamnya.

"Mwo? Tidur?" Tanya Donghae heran saat menyadari Eunhyuk yang sudah tertidur. Menggeleng pelan, ia pun mengecup pelan puncak kepala sang istri dan mencoba untuk tertidur tanpa perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tubuh sang istri tercinta.

0o0o0o0o0

Malam belum juga hengkang dari peraduannya dan pagi pun masih enggan untuk menampakkan kehangatannya.

Kedua tubuh itu masih saja bergelung di bawah selimut hangatnya. Kedua tubuh yang tak dilapisi satu helai benang pun itu. Sang namja masih terjaga dan masih belum puas memandangi istri yang sedang dipeluknya itu. Pikirannya kembali ke kegiatannya dengan sang istri beberapa jam sebelumnya. Ia kembali tersenyum bahagia, di kecupnya bibir sang istri yang membuatnya bagai seorang pecandu itu. Dan kembali ia pererat pelukannya ke tubuh sang istri.

'Ah, betapa pas nya tubuh ini dipelukkanku' batinnya.

"Ungggh…" sang istri yang dipeluk dengan erat itu merasa terganggu tidurnya dan dengan perlahan kembali membuka matanya menampakkan keindahan pualam ciptaan tuhan itu. "Hae-ya? Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya bingung.

"Entah mengapa aku tak mengantuk dan lebih suka menatapimu yang tertidur, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu? Kembalilah tidur chagiya" ujar Donghae pelan dan membelai rambut sang terkasih dengan seluruh rasa sayang yang bisa ia curahkan.

"Aku jadi tidak mengantuk…" jawab Eunhyuk yang menatapi mata sang suami dengan intens. "hei… kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai merasakan sinyal-sinyal bahaya.

"Aku ini kan suami mu, apa salahnya kalau aku menatapi mu seperti apapun yang ku mau? Lagipula… Kamu kan bilang kalau sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang semalam? Mumpung 'adik' ku masih berada di dalam mu…" jawab Donghae dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan.

"HAE! ANDWAE! Aku masih lelah…ukh…akhhhhhh…sssshhhhh…"penolakkan itu berujung dengan erangan erotis yang tak terelakkan lagi dari bibir keduanya.

0o0o0o0o0

.

^Eunhyuk POV^

.

Is that true? Aku berhasil merebut hati namja yang selama ini sangat kucintai? Ya. Memang benar, aku telah memilikinya seutuhnya, semua yang ada di dirinya adalah milikku dan semua yang ada di diriku adalah miliknya.

"Yoboseyo? Hn~~~ aku sedang ada di Incheon Airport saat ini. Mwo? Pergi? Hmm…mungkin aku akan pergi jika kau tak sampai di sini dalam jangka waktu 30 menit, Hae-ya~~" aku pun menutup i-phone ku dan tersenyum geli saat mendengar suara panik yang dilontarkan Donghae ketika mendengarku akan pergi dari sisinya lagi. Dasar, suka mengambil keputusan sendiri.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku, menatap langit dari dalam tempat ku berdiri. Semuanya indah, langit yang ku sukai nampak begitu indah. Dan, semua keindahan itu akan semakin bertambah dengan kehadiran satu sosok kecil yang berada dalam rahimku ini.

Aku akan bahagia dengan mereka di sisiku, inilah kebenarannya.

.

**END**

.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^,

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^,

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^.

TAMAT SAUDARA-SAUDARA DUNIA PERFANFICKAN!

NC yang jelek yak. Key gak sanggup nulis lebih lanjut.

Sempat gak yakin untuk mengetik last chap ini, tapi fyuuuuu selesai juga. Ah mianhae kalau masih banyak typo, Key malas nge cek ulang. *digetok*

Kritik key ya akan kesalahan penulisan Key.

.

Tau gak, sempet dicurigain yeodongsaeng pas nulis ini.

.

Saeng : Lah eon, nulis apaan lo? Bercinta? Waah parah! *mata mencurigai Key kayak maling underwear*

Key : Kagak! Kagak ada kata bercinta peleh! *noyor pala saeng* *dalam ati komat kamit ga karuan gara-gara ketauan nulis nc*

Saeng : Iya lo nulis itu tadi *ngotot*

Key : gue nulis kissu! Bukan bercinta! *tereak frustasi*

Saeng : Sama aja kaliiiiiiiiiii~~~

Key : Beda! *nutup muka pake underwear Eunhyuk chagi*

Saeng : Yaudah sih, lanjut aja sana, ntar malem cerita ke gue *pergi main*

Key : *swetdrop gak ketulungan* ini yang error gue apa dia sih? *make underwear Eunhyuk di kepala*

.

Jadi siapa yang error di sini -,

.

Yang ini tamat, terus fokus ke yang satunya lagi. Masih HaeHyuk, dan kayaknya akan mempublish KyuMin chaptered juga, fanfic lama jaman smp yang ditulis ulang. Oh iya, ada yang nanya fb Key? Search aja **Keyra Kim** di fb, fotonya berempat di dalam gawang sepak bola *sumpah ini kegejean sehari sebelum UN dengan sahabat SMA* biar Key confirm kalian PM Key aja ya di fb terus sebut penname kalian waktu ngereview ff Key ini. Ahh, ada yang mau twitter Key? *choco eyes* **amethystKEY** follow yah, jangan lupa di mention. [sumpah ini orang promo bgt].

.

Nyaaaahhh, jeongmal gomawo yeorobun. Udah baca, review dan mengkritik Key. JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA *deep bow*

Key gatau mau bilang apa ke kalian yang udah mau ngeluangin waktunya untuk membaca ff Key ini. Jeongmal kamsahamnida. Saranghae all~~~~ pokoknya terima kasih sangat, Key sayang kalian, sangat sayang. *hug all*

Aisshhh, bingung mau bilang apa. Pokoknya semilyar terima kasih. Ungg, rnr lagi yak. Kalau kalian review ntar dikissu biased nya. Okay! Kekekekeke, tapi Eunhyuk punya Key!

.

BEL13VE THEIR PROM15E!

.

REVIEW PLEASE~~~~~


End file.
